gregoryhorrorshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Horror Show
In Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector, a Horror Show occurs when one of the hotel's guests catches the player. A Horror Show will only occur if the player had already stolen the soul the guest was carrying. Gregory, James, Judgement Boy, Judgement Boy Gold, and TV Fish do not have Horror Shows and are neutral to the player. When a player is caught by a hostile guest, the screen swirls and both player and guest are transported to a Japanese stage (nearly identical to the one used by Bonsai Kabui in the second mainstream season of the anime). A cinematic plays out that results in the player getting hurt at the guest's hand, often taking a large chunk out of the player's Mental Gauge, and sometimes causing status effects as well, or in rare cases stealing an item from you. After the guest is done, at least for the moment, a dripping red blood transition takes the player back to the hotel. The player will then be knocked out for a random amount of time, ranging between 5 minutes to a full 24 hours, and all the guests' positions will be randomly shuffled. Because of this position shuffling, there will various things that will happen that are usually impossible. For example, the position shuffling can cause Neko Zombie to be in the Jacuzzi or Hell's Chef to be in Cactus Gunman's room, and other strange occurrences. Also, immediately after the shuffle, everyone starts moving to their original, scheduled positions. When the player is holding souls, each soul will reduce damage taken from a Horror Show, but if the guest you are carrying the soul of catches you, the guest will take the soul back and you will have to steal it again. If a guest takes their soul back, the Horror Show will also inflict the player with Melancholy. List of Horror Shows Catherine Catherine draws a large amount of blood from the player, causing a great amount of damage. Lost Doll Lost Doll draws close with her sad human face before switching around to her doll face and scaring the wits out of the player. Mummy Papa/Mummy Dog Either guest will administer a poisoned medicine pill to the player. Naturally, Mummy Papa's will cause more damage. Cactus Gunman His Horror Show depends on whether the player is a boy or a girl. If a boy, he will challenge the player to a duel and shoot him, then run off screaming he'd didn't think he'd actually hit. If a girl, he will hit her with a bouquet of roses. Cactus Girl Cactus Girl uses her lasso to damage the player lightly and steal one of his/her items. Dialogue will be different if you chose to play as a boy or girl. Hell's Chef Hell's Chef slices the player with his cleaver, causing immense damage. His Horror Show is by far the most deadly. Roulette Boy Roulette Boy spins his spinner, a space appears beneath the player, and a large weight crushes him/her, causing damage only. Unknown if it is by pure chance and other spaces are possible, as is what he represents, but encounters suggest otherwise. Clock Master Clock Master uses his time warp to send you back in time six hours and deals moderate damage to the player. My Son My Son uses his time warp to send you forward in time six hours. However unlike Clock Master's, his either does no damage or the damage is so little it isn't noticeable. Angel/Devil Dog Angel Dog conjures the "Heaven or Hell" door and forces the player through. This Horror Show causes a control-scrambling status condition (confusion). Neko Zombie If you try to talk to Neko Zombie while he is particularly ravenous (this occurs at certain points in his schedule), he will perform his own Horror Show on the player. He will lunge at the player and steal a food item. Duet Horror Shows Sometimes when two hostile guests are nearby and one catches the player, both participate in the Horror Show at the same time, hitting the player twice in one go, combining the damage and giving the player no chance to try and heal between them. Currently the only three known examples are Mummy Papa and Catherine, Mummy Dog and Catherine, and Clock Master and My Son (The combo of Clock Master and My Son sends you either forward or back in time six hours and damages you semi-heavily). It is possible that Cactus Gunman and Cactus Girl can perform together as well. Any other pairings are currently unknown/nonexistant. Lost Doll has a relationship with Cactus Gunman which may give them a Duet Horror Show if enough experimentation is given. Gallery mucho say we can eat you.png|Catherines Horror Show aha.png|Cactus Gunman's Horror Show (Female) bo.png|Lost Dolls Horror show are you going.png|Angel/Devil dogs Horror show grey.png|Mummy Dogs Horror Show ladyy.png|Mummy Papa's Horror Show hamburger.png|Hells Chefs Horror show ill dx.png|Clock Masters Horror show ugyfd.png|Clock Master and My Son Duet Horror Show opa.png|Cactus Girls Horror show (Female) ios.png|Roulette Boys Horror show Category:Content Category:Game_Mechanics